musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Year:1964
Bands Formed Peter and Gordon The Who Singles Released *Shake Sam Cooke *I Get Around The Beach Boys *You Really Got Me The Kinks *The House of the Rising Sun The Animals *She's Not There The Zombies *All Day and All of the Night The Kinks *Baby Please Don't Go Them *I Want to Hold Your Hand The Beatles *Walk On By Dionne Warwick *The Girl From Ipanema Getz/Gilberto *A Hard Day's Night The Beatles *My Girl The Temptations *Where Did Our Love Go The Supremes *Dancing in the Street Martha and the Vandellas *Baby I Need Your Loving Four Tops *I Feel Fine The Beatles *Baby Love The Supremes *Downtown Petula Clark *Sea Lion Woman Nina Simone *Remember (Walking in the Sand) The Shangri-Las *You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin' The Righteous Brothers *You Never Can Tell Chuck Berry *And I Love Her The Beatles *Walking in the Rain The Ronettes *I Just Don't Know What to Do With Myself Dusty Springfield *Can't Buy Me Love The Beatles *Oh, Pretty Woman Roy Orbison *Leader of the Pack The Shangri-Las *Do I Love You? The Ronettes *Mr. Pitiful Otis Redding *It's Over Roy Orbison *It's All Over Now The Rolling Stones *California Sun The Rivieras *Goin' Out of My Head Little Anthony & The Imperials *Keep a Knockin' The Sonics *Come See About Me The Supremes *Laisse tomber les filles France Gall *All My Loving The Beatles *No Particular Place to Go Chuck Berry *Time Is on My Side The Rolling Stones *When I Grow Up (To Be a Man) The Beach Boys *Promised Land Chuck Berry *I Should Have Known Better The Beatles *As Tears Go By Marianne Faithfull *Rosalyn The Pretty Things *Wish Someone Would Care Irma Thomas *Give Him a Great Big Kiss The Shangri-Las *Rag Doll The Four Seasons (band) *Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood Nina Simone *Under the Boardwalk The Drifters *Every Little Bit Hurts Brenda Holloway *Not Fade Away The Rolling Stones *Time Is on My Side Irma Thomas *Ferry Cross the Mersey Gerry and The Pacemakers *Goldfinger Shirley Bassey *(There's) Always Something There to Remind Me Sandie Shaw *Doctor Who BBC Radiophonic Workshop *The Way You Do the Things You Do The Temptations *Everybody Needs Somebody to Love Solomon Burke *My Guy Mary Wells *After Laughter (Comes Tears) Wendy Rene *Nadine (Is It You?) Chuck Berry *Mathilde Jacques Brel *Needles and Pins The Searchers *I'm the Face The High Numbers *If I Fell The Beatles *How Sweet It Is (To Be Loved by You) Marvin Gaye *Go Now Bessie Banks *Because The Dave Clark Five *Do Wah Diddy Diddy Manfred Mann *Don't Bring Me Down The Pretty Things *Fun, Fun, Fun The Beach Boys *Go Now! The Moody Blues *Hello, Dolly! Louis Armstrong and The All Stars *Come On Los Saicos *Keep Searchin' (We'll Follow the Sun) Del Shannon *Dead Man's Curve Jan & Dean *The Sidewinder Lee Morgan *Yeh, Yeh Georgie Fame and The Blue Flames *Bits and Pieces The Dave Clark Five *Girl Don't Come Sandie Shaw *Laugh, Laugh The Beau Brummels *Dawn (Go Away) The Four Seasons (band) *A World Without Love Peter and Gordon *Everybody Loves Somebody Dean Martin *Dance, Dance, Dance The Beach Boys *Out of Sight James Brown *Tell Me The Rolling Stones *I'm Happy Just to Dance With You The Beatles *Heart of Stone The Rolling Stones *The Boy From New York City The Ad Libs *(Just Like) Romeo and Juliet The Reflections *It Hurts to Be in Love Gene Pitney *A Summer Song Chad & Jeremy *Have I the Right? The Honeycombs *Viva Las Vegas Elvis Presley *(The Best Part Of) Breakin' Up The Ronettes *I Wish You Would The Yardbirds *My Boy Lollipop Millie Small *Needle in a Haystack The Velvelettes *I'm Into Something Good Herman's Hermits *Carry, Go, Bring, Come Justin Hinds & The Dominoes *Rock and Roll Music The Beatles *Security Otis Redding *Not Fade Away Buddy Holly *Just One Look The Hollies *Anyone Who Had a Heart Cilla Black *The Crying Game Dave Berry *Little Red Rooster The Rolling Stones *Per un pugno di dollari Ennio Morricone *Carol The Rolling Stones *When You Walk in the Room The Searchers *Chapel of Love The Dixie Cups *Mr. Lonely Bobby Vinton *Maybe I Know Lesley Gore *Don't Throw Your Love Away The Searchers *The Shoop Shoop Song (It's in His Kiss) Betty Everett *I'm Crying The Animals *In My Lonely Room Martha and the Vandellas *Wishin' and Hopin' Dusty Springfield *Such a Night Elvis Presley *Losing You Dusty Springfield *Do You Want to Know a Secret? The Beatles *Tobacco Road The Nashville Teens *Good Times Sam Cooke *He Was Really Sayin' Somethin' The Velvelettes *My Smile Is Just a Frown (Turned Upside Down) Carolyn Crawford *I'll Never Find Another You The Seekers *Hi-Heel Sneakers Tommy Tucker *Non ho l'età (per amarti) Gigliola Cinquetti *I've Got a Tiger By the Tail Buck Owens *Little Children Billy J. Kramer & The Dakotas *Can't You See That She's Mine The Dave Clark Five *Chained and Bound Otis Redding *That's How Strong My Love Is O. V. Wright *The Ostrich The Primitives *Don't Let the Sun Catch You Crying Gerry and The Pacemakers *Run, Run, Run The Gestures *Here I Go Again The Hollies *You're No Good The Swinging Blue Jeans *I'll Cry Instead The Beatles *Steal Away Jimmy Hughes *Baby Let Me Take You Home The Animals *Bar-B-Q Wendy Rene *This Diamond Ring Gary Lewis and The Playboys *All Cried Out Dusty Springfield *Dang Me Roger Miller *We're Through The Hollies *Love Potion No.9 The Searchers *Move Over Darling Doris Day *I Go to Pieces Peter and Gordon *5-4-3-2-1 Manfred Mann *Memphis Johnny Rivers *Devil With the Blue Dress Shorty Long *Any Way You Want It The Dave Clark Five *Poison Ivy Billy Thorpe and the Aztecs *I Never Dreamed The Cookies *Please Mr. Postman The Beatles *The Race Is On George Jones *You're My World Cilla Black *Blue Christmas Elvis Presley *Born to Be Together The Ronettes *The Crusher The Novas *Leave Me Be The Zombies *She Said Hasil Adkins *Little Honda The Beach Boys *Jimmy Boy The Girlfriends *Terry Twinkle *He's in Town The Rockin' Berries *Little Honda The Hondells *Big Chief Professor Longhair *Understand Your Man Johnny Cash *La mamma Charles Aznavour *Ain't Nothin' You Can Do Bobby Bland *Ain't That Good News Sam Cooke *Suspicion Terry Stafford *Too Many Fish in the Sea The Marvelettes *Kiss Me Quick Elvis Presley *Hold What You've Got Joe Tex *The "In" Crowd Dobie Gray *The Rise and Fall of Flingel Bunt The Shadows *Gone, Gone, Gone The Everly Brothers *Stay Awhile Dusty Springfield *Shout Lulu *Run, Run, Run The Supremes *Saturday Night at the Movies The Drifters *Baby, Baby (I Still Love You) The Cinderellas *Last Kiss J. Frank Wilson & the Cavaliers *Come to Me Otis Redding *Boom Boom The Animals *P.S. I Love You The Beatles *Baby Don't You Do It Marvin Gaye *Rock Me Baby B. B. King *Getting Mighty Crowded Betty Everett *I'm Gonna Be Strong Gene Pitney *Rock Around with Ollie Vee Buddy Holly *It's Gonna Be All Right Gerry and The Pacemakers *Cry for a Shadow The Beatles *Um, Um, Um, Um, Um, Um Major Lance *Keep On Pushing The Impressions *I'm on the Outside (Looking In) Little Anthony & The Imperials *Come a Little Bit Closer Jay and The Americans *G.T.O. Ronny & the Daytonas *Without the One You Love (Life's Not Worthwhile) Four Tops *The Wild Rover The Dubliners *One Wonderful Night The Honey Bees *Little Boy The Crystals *Love's Made a Fool of You Buddy Holly *Ain't She Sweet The Beatles *Ask Me Why The Beatles *Grande valse brillante Ewa Demarczyk *Long Tall Sally The Beatles *Cry Los Brincos *Nathalie Gilbert Bécaud *It's All Over Now The Valentinos *Why Don't They Let Us Fall in Love? Ronnie Spector *You're a Wonderful One Marvin Gaye *Vous permettez, monsieur ? Adamo *Merry-Go-Round Lou Christie *Whole Lotta Shakin' Goin' On Little Richard *Little Baby The Blue Rondos *The Little Old Lady (From Pasadena) Jan & Dean *Maybe The Shangri-Las *Hold Me P.J. Proby *Tell Me When The Applejacks *Mountain of Love Johnny Rivers *You Still Want Me The Kinks *Hold Me Tight The Beatles *From a Window Billy J. Kramer & The Dakotas *Liza Jane Davie Jones with The King Bees *This Boy The Beatles *Save It for Me The Four Seasons (band) *A Taste of Honey The Beatles *You're Nobody 'Til Somebody Loves You Dean Martin *Chug-a-Lug Roger Miller *I'm Into Somethin' Good Earl-Jean *I'm So Proud The Impressions *Little Marie Chuck Berry *It's for You Cilla Black *Ain't That Loving You Baby Elvis Presley *I'm the One Gerry and The Pacemakers *Komm, gib mir deine Hand The Beatles *The Last Race Jack Nitzsche *Catch a Falling Star Françoise Hardy *Tombe la neige Adamo *Wishin' & Hopin' The Merseybeats *After Last Night The Rev-Lons *I'll Be in Trouble The Temptations *On the Beach Cliff Richard *Dumb Head The Sharades *Bread and Butter The Newbeats *Bama Lama Bama Loo Little Richard *Good Morning Little Schoolgirl Yardbirds *Bird Dance Beat The Trashmen *Good Golly Miss Molly The Swinging Blue Jeans *Sha La La Manfred Mann *Hubble Bubble (Toil and Trouble) Manfred Mann *Matchbox The Beatles *Girl (Why You Wanna Make Me Blue) The Temptations *Little Boy The Crystals *I Wanna Love Him So Bad The Jelly Beans *Selfish One Jackie Ross *Mixed-Up, Shook-Up Girl Patty & The Emblems *Theme for Young Lovers The Shadows *Hello Josephine The Scorpions *Empty Heart The Rolling Stones *Under the Boardwalk The Rolling Stones *Goldfinger John Barry *Everybody Knows (I Still Love You) The Dave Clark Five *When You Walk in the Room Jackie DeShannon *Slow Down The Beatles *Always Something There to Remind Me Lou Johnson *The Ferris Wheel The Everly Brothers *Les filles du bord de mer Adamo *Wild One Martha and the Vandellas *What Have They Done to the Rain The Searchers *Cast Your Fate to the Wind Sounds Orchestral *Times Have Changed Irma Thomas *Some Day We're Gonna Love Again The Searchers *Together P.J. Proby *Just Behind the Rainbow Brenda Lee *Soul Dressing Booker T. & the M.G.'s *Is It True Brenda Lee *You'll Never Get to Heaven (If You Break My Heart) Dionne Warwick *Farmer John The Premiers *A Little Loving The Fourmost *As Long As I Have You Garnet Mimms *La canzone di Marinella Fabrizio De André *Gonna Get Along Without Ya Now Tracey Dey *I'll Cry Instead Joe Cocker *Long Tall Sally The Kinks *That Girl Belongs to Yesterday Gene Pitney *The 81 Candy and The Kisses *People Barbra Streisand *Ronnie The Four Seasons (band) *Et même Françoise Hardy *Louie, Go Home Paul Revere & The Raiders *That's the Way Boys Are Lesley Gore *Mr. Rebel Eddie and The Showmen *Deuces Wild Link Wray & The Ray Men *Kissin' Cousins Elvis Presley *Um, Um, Um, Um, Um, Um Wayne Fontana & The Mindbenders *Try It Baby Marvin Gaye *Goodbye Baby (Baby Goodbye) Solomon Burke *C'mon and S-w-i-m Bobby Freeman *Slaughter on Tenth Avenue The Ventures *I'm on Fire Jerry Lee Lewis *It Ain't Me Babe Johnny Cash *Only Seventeen The Beatle-ettes *6-Pak The Sandals *Somewhere P.J. Proby *Thinkin' 'Bout you Baby Sharon Marie *Live Wire Martha and the Vandellas *Una lacrima sul viso Bobby Solo *Reach Out for Me Dionne Warwick *Hey Little Bird The Barbarians *Everything's Al'right The Mojos *Walk Away Matt Monro *Mr. Eliminator Dick Dale and The Del-Tones *Whispering Nino Tempo & April Stevens *You Must Believe Me The Impressions *Stay The Four Seasons (band) *Genie With the Light Brown Lamp The Shadows *Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious Julie Andrews & Dick Van Dyke *The Ballad of Ira Hayes Johnny Cash *I'll Always Love You Brenda Holloway *Big Man in Town The Four Seasons (band) *I Can't Believe What You Say (For Seeing What You Do) Ike & Tina Turner *Happiness Ken Dodd *Shaggy Dog Mickey Lee Lane *Kinky Boots Patrick Macnee & Honor Blackman *Google Eye The Nashville Teens *The Same Thing Muddy Waters *My Bonnie The Beatles With Tony Sheridan *Shake Hands Drafi Deutscher *Simmer Down Bob Marley *I Could Easily Fall (In Love With You) Cliff Richard *I've Got That Feeling The Orchids *Java Al Hirt *Onifere No. 2 Fela Kuti *I'm the Lonely One Cliff Richard *Birdses Dino Valente *Chills and Fever Tom Jones *Pourtant tu m'aimes Françoise Hardy *Cadillac The Renegades *Boys The Beatles *Look of Love Lesley Gore *(My Friends Are Gonna Be) Strangers Merle Haggard *Mockin' Bird Hill The Migil Five *Makin' Whoopee Ray Charles *I Had a Talk With My Man Mitty Collier *Liebeskummer lohnt sich nicht Siw Malmkvist *Over the Rainbow Aztecs *Please Let Me Love You The Beefeaters *Mas Los Shakers *Ain't It the Truth Mary Wells *20-75 Willie Mitchell *People Say The Dixie Cups *Ringo Lorne Greene *The Jolly Green Giant The Kingsmen *Ride the Wild Surf Jan & Dean *Handy Man Del Shannon *Candy Man Brian Poole & The Tremeloes *Live It Up Dusty Springfield *I Won't Tell Tracey Dey *Don't Drag No More Susan Lynne *Walk Don't Run '64 The Ventures *Juliet The Four Pennies *Gino Is a Coward Gino Washington *La guerra di Piero Fabrizio De André *A Holly Jolly Christmas Burl Ives *I Like It Like That The Miracles *Don't Turn Around The Merseybeats *I Don't Want to See You Again Peter and Gordon *Wine, Women and Song Loretta Lynn *Long After Tonight Is All Over Jimmy Radcliffe *Skinny Minny Tony Sheridan *Money (That's What I Want) The Kingsmen *Do-Wacka-Do Roger Miller *Soulful Dress Sugar Pie DeSanto *Boys Cry Eden Kane *Can't Be Still Booker T. & the M.G.'s *Let It Be Me Betty Everett & Jerry Butler *Boom Boom Yardbirds *Sweet Georgia Brown The Beatles With Tony Sheridan *My Kind of Town Frank Sinatra *My Heart Skips a Beat Buck Owens *She's a Mod Ray Columbus & The Invaders *I Fought the Law Bobby Fuller *(You Don't Know) How Glad I Am Nancy Wilson *Constantly Cliff Richard *Cinderella Baby Drafi Deutscher *Come On Do the Jerk The Miracles *The Name Game Shirley Ellis *The Twelfth of Never Cliff Richard *Who's That Lady The Isley Brothers *Cousin of Mine Sam Cooke *Borne on the Wind Roy Orbison *Nobody I Know Peter and Gordon *How Soon Henry Mancini *The Man With All the Toys The Beach Boys *Message to Martha (Kentucky Bluebird) Lou Johnson *Blowin' in the Wind Marianne Faithfull *Dream Lover The Paris Sisters *He's a Doll The Honeys *Gonna Get Along Without Ya Now Skeeter Davis *It's Dark Outside Betty Harris *Laudy Miss Clawdy Little Richard *Mabelline Johnny Rivers *Welcome to My World Jim Reeves *Baby, Don't You Cry Ray Charles *Can Your Monkey Do the Dog Rufus Thomas *Hold Me Tight The Treasures *Puddy Cat (Mama-Meow-Mow) Wade Curtiss & The Rhythm Rockers *Luci Baines The American Four *That's What Love Is Made Of The Miracles *Little Egypt Downliners Sect *Soul Serenade King Curtis *Baby What's Wrong Downliners Sect *Que c'est triste Venise Charles Aznavour *It's Gotta Be You Lesley Gore *Dimples The Spencer Davis Group *Oh Baby, Don't You Weep James Brown *A Message to Martha Adam Faith *Dolce Paola Adamo *Like Dreamers Do The Applejacks *Haunted House Jumpin' Gene Simmons *You're My Remedy The Marvelettes *Once Upon a Time Marvin Gaye & Mary Wells *Waltzing on Top of the World Jim Reeves *The Mexican Shuffle Herb Alpert & The Tijuana Brass *You're on My Mind The Birds *All Grown Up The Crystals *Jump Back Rufus Thomas *He'll Have to Go Solomon Burke *Dance the Pulga Los Brincos *Twine Time Alvin Cash & The Crawlers *Don't Start Crying Now Them *Confucius/Lonely and Blue Boy Don Drummond/Ferdie Nelson *Don't Ever Leave Me Connie Francis *Amen The Impressions *Le chant de Mallory Rachel *The Boy With the Way Essra Mohawk *Pink Dominos The Crescents *Voice Your Choice The Radiants *The Wedding Julie Rogers *Chim Chim Cheree Julie Andrews & Dick Van Dyke *Dès que le printemps revient Hugues Aufray *Good Night Baby The Butterflys *Whenever a Teenager Cries Reparata & The Delrons *Let Me Show You Who I Am The Shanes *One Way Love Cliff Bennett & The Rebel Rousers *She Lied The Rockin' Ramrods *Ma vie Alain Barrière *Diane The Bachelors *Big Bad World Cathy Saint *Oloruka Fela Kuti *Promise You'll Tell Her The Swinging Blue Jeans *A Shot in the Dark Henry Mancini *So Young Veronica *It's All Over Walter Jackson *Jeronimo Yanka The Forminx *Watchdog Dorothy Williams *Down Home Girl Alvin Robinson *Soulville Aretha Franklin *Who Do You Love The Sapphires *Trick Bag The Artesians *Stumble and Fall Darlene Love *Ain't That Lovin' You, Baby The Everly Brothers *I Cry Alone Maxine Brown *That's How it Goes The Breakaways *Slip-In Mules (No High Heel Sneakers) Sugar Pie DeSanto *Across the Street Lenny O'Henry *So Little Time Diana Dors Albums Released * February 25: Eric Dolphy - Out to Lunch! * March 2: The Beach Boys - Shut Down Volume 2:The Beach Boys * November 16: The Beach Boys - The Beach Boys' Christmas Album Other Events Death of Sam Cooke Death of Eric Dolphy Death of Jim Reeves Category:Year Category:Years